


Party Blower (noun); screamer, squeaker, noisemaker, mouth-extender, and noise machine

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malcolm Hawke has plenty of time to resent his position, Voyeurism, also of course there are horrific abuses of power but whaddayagonnado, and that position, and this third one that involves d/p, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: All we know of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell's first meeting is that he and other mages had been escorted from the tower to a party hosted by the nobility as entertainment, glorified party-favors. The game, however, neglected to clarify what exactly that party entailed...





	Party Blower (noun); screamer, squeaker, noisemaker, mouth-extender, and noise machine

Leandra Amell sipped absently at her wine as she wandered through the party, looking here and there through the heavy-lidded lashes that her family was famous for. She paused occasionally to watch as one of the mages the templars had graciously brought at the hosting noble family's request for entertainment purposes was bent to the whim of one acquaintance or another, but none had so far really caught her attention, and she was growing bored. Orgies were only fun, after all, if they were exciting, had the allure of the forbidden, and so far this had neither. She had almost resolved to alert her host and leave, in fact, when a passing mage finally caught her eye.

Like the others, this mage's staid, uniform circle robes had been removed once the doors had closed behind them. Beneath them, they wore nothing at all except for strategically placed leather bindings crisscrossing between their breasts and down to hug the curves where their thighs met the edges of their cunt. However, she was interested to see that this mage did not stand like the other mage women, but had the stance of a man, with wide set legs. They even walked like one, and it was impossible to miss. Curious, Leandra watched as, one by one, several noblemen of her acquaintance took notice of this peculiarity as well. They circled like sharks at first, watching as the mage was passed from one disinterested noble to another.  

That was not to say that they went completely unscathed, however. As much as they were feared, hated even, mages were also sources of intrigue, the target of many whispered rumors about what really went on in the circles. Mages were harlots, everyone agreed. Everyone who was everyone had heard stories of their loose morals, how they rutted like rabbits behind those high stone walls, but there were few opportunities to see a mage for yourself to find out. Here one was now, however, the stiff lines of their jaw jutting out as they gritted their teeth with every teasing stroke and pinch down their golden brown skin. This last noble forced the slight mage up on their heels when he shoved his fingers between their legs, only to withdraw them with a scoffing laugh that made the mage's cheeks darken in a flush. That was what decided her, what made her catch up her long train in one slim hand and weave between the tables after the mage. She already knew what was coming, and soon, and she wanted to watch.

As with the other mages, this one did not put up the slightest fuss when the first of what would undoubtedly be many noblemen finally put his hands on them, save for a certain slight narrowing of the eyes and tightening of the jaw, but even that was too much. It had been seen, been noticed, and she heard her peer say as much to the awaiting templars. Now, the templars had, to a man and woman, shucked their plate armor for the event, but they were no less effective in dispelling the mage's mana. None of them spoke. They barely moved, in fact, just crooked a finger, but that was enough. She had never been this close before, to be able to see with keen and exact detail as the mage staggered, small chest heaving as they fought for air that wouldn't quite come. Their eyes had gone unfocused, and there was a brief delay between words passing between the templar and the nobleman before the mage seemed to understand. They put up a token resistance when they were shoved to their knees, but it was slow and weak and, ultimately, ignored.

Pillows were scattered liberally all over the floor, more for the nobility's comfort than the mages'. Leandra herself eased herself into a conveniently located chair, at the perfect angle for her to watch with rapt attention as the mage's face was shoved into the pillows. One of the nobleman's hands was tight on their neck, suffocating the mage in the pillows, using the other to run the head of his cock up and down the mage's folds. The mage twisted, trying to push away and closer all at the same time as the nobleman slicked his cock up with them, not quite pushing into their cunt but close. The mage inhaled sharply and clenched their hands on the pillows beneath them, seemingly forgetting how to breathe for a moment. "Wait," they rasped faintly, shivering and twisting as the nobleman shifted to place one hand between their shoulderblades and gripped the other at the lush swell of their hips. "Wait, wait-"

They drew in breath for something else, but it came tumbling out of them as the nobleman yanked them back onto him. The mage's face twisted and they moaned, digging their feet into the blankets to keep from bucking back into that first thrust. Leandra herself was quieter but no less thrilled to see the mage's legs drifting apart with every slam of the nobleman's hips against their own, only to be shoved wide. The nobleman let go of their hip to spank the mage hard. He laughed when they gasped. Leandra's hands were curling tight in her skirts, and she slowly hiked them up as she watched the nobleman snap his hips into the mage again and again and again. Every time he withdrew, Leandra drew the thin gauzy material of her summer skirts up higher, until her fingers met the sensitive skin at the joining of her legs with a soft sigh. Noblewomen were of course forbidden from actually being the target of such games themselves, but that did not mean they couldn't enjoy themselves in other ways. The delicately embroidered cuff for her train got fouled up on her fingers as she smoothed the fingers of her free down her own chest. Her lips parted on a soft sigh, and she pressed just slightly into her hand. She flattened her hand a little more against her ribs, not quite touching her palms to her breasts, as she watched the mage ease out a trembling sigh and push back into the rocking of the nobleman's hips, their hands slowly tightening on the pillows. Leandra clenched and unclenched her hand distractedly, still focused on the goosebumps forming under her touch with every slap of skin on skin, every moan torn out of the mage's throat. 

After a while, though, just watching wasn't enough, and found herself clearing her throat. "Harder," she spoke aloud in the sharp, commanding tone her mother often used, and gloried in the shudder that traveled down the mage's spine as the nobleman fucking them glanced up at her long enough to nod before hauling the mage's hips higher up, forcing the mage's face into the pillows, and pounded them at this new angle. Both Leandra and the mage cried out, the mage's muffled by skin and need and cloth where Leandra's rose to join the din of a dozen dozen other similar scenes all over the ballroom. 

She had started to squirm where she sat, finding herself unable to keep still, and spread her own legs wide on the low-slung arms of the chair, panting for breath through her nose with every drive home. Every time the nobleman bottomed out she sighed, she twisted, bearing down on her clit harder. "More," she commanded again, though it was half a plea, and she shuddered as the nobleman lifted his eyes to meet hers, and he did not lower them. For the first time, she wondered what it would feel like to feel a cock stretching and filling her as his was the mage, and her mouth dried out. The rest of her, between her legs, did quite the opposite, however, and she shivered in delicious excitement as she and nobleman and the mage continued to enage in what was certainly a very curious, if no less thrilling intercourse by proxy, where Leandra's hips bucked up every time the nobleman drove into the mage's cunt. Her orders for him were what she wished done to her. Pinch this, she told him breathlessly, near keening when he did and the mage wailed and jereked back into the next thrust. Fuck harder, faster. Pull their hair. Call them names, she commanded on a whim, and near went lightheaded when he did, when he called the mage, and, throgh them, her, a whore. Said they were such a good whore, so eager for cock.

Leandra did not know whether she desired the mage more or just simply to be fucked more at this moment, but watching this unfold was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced in her life, all the more so when, at a nod she had barely noticed to another nobleman, the noble rolled over so that the mage straddled his lap. They sat like that for a only a moment, tense and shaking, long enough for the second nobleman to come up behind them and shove his cock into their alongside the first. Both Leandra and the mage made incoherent, wordless sounds that only seemed to spur the two nobleman on. Watching them now, watching the mage's back bow as they shuddered their way through one orgasm after another, Leandra knew she would rather be nowhere else.

When the first, original nobleman finally withdrew and stepped away, pausing only long enough to pass Leandra a calling card she barely glanced at, another stepped into his place, then another, after that. It was a dizzying line of hands and mouths and cocks, and by the end of it the mage was filthy, bruised and covered with cum where someone had spent themselves all over their face and hair. It was seeing that, seeing the mage dripping with the combined cum and shivering on the edge of a precipce that Leandra herself was dangling over and had been for long minutes, that finally tipped her over the edge. The warm coils of heat in her belly expanded outwards in ripples that had her seizing tight, shivers arcing up and down her spine. Her fingers never stopped moving, not once, guiding her through long minutes as she watched the mage's mouth be claimed next, watched them heave and gasp for air as a templar who had been watching shoved his cock in their mouth and took them with savage glee, grunting words at the mage Leandra didn't hear, only cared about so far as it nudged her over another building precipice.

By the time she had finished and sat, panting in her seat, most of her fellow nobles had dispersed, to seek other mages and other opportunities. It was only after the templars did as well that she stood, rearranged herself into a semblance of decorum and made her way to the mage's side to crouch beside them. They had sagged forward with their chin nearly touching their chest, panting like an exhausted racehorse. She had to admit that the mage was every bit as lovely now as they had been with a cock buried inside them, though was genteel enough not to let it show on her face when she offered them a silk handkerchief from her sleeve. "What's your name?" She asked gently, and the mage lifted blue eyes that were clear as glass and went on forever.

"Malcolm," he said.


End file.
